


My Heart Calls Your Name

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Ellie keeps thinking it’s Colt on the phone and it never is, until it is.





	My Heart Calls Your Name

The first time, the very first time, though not the worst time or the most embarrassing time or the most regrettable time, the first time was right before graduation. When she was asleep but her heart was still hurting, aching regardless of whether she was awake or asleep, when she was alone again after finally knowing what it was like to have someone, when she thought she was at her lowest and couldn’t fall any further, the phone rang.

The room around her was blurry, vision marred by sleep and unshed tears, and her voice was hoarse, pulled from an empty space below her throat. “Colt?”

“What? No! It’s Riya!” Her best friends voice grated on her last remaining nerve. “You’re late for graduation!”

And as she jumped from bed, rushing around to get dressed, she couldn’t shake the ache in her chest. It felt like a hole where her heart once was.

~~~~~

The second time was the worst time. She was at the library and was just going to shut her eyes, just for a minute, the words in the textbook blurring into an incoherent mush; it could have been minutes or hours but the shrill tone of the phone made her shoot up from her seat, frantically reaching for the phone. She could tell the skin on her cheek was creased from the pages as she brought her cell to her ear. “Colt?”

“Excuse me?” Her dad’s voice was stern, bordering on furious. “_Who_?”

She gulped and looked around, averting her eyes from the upperclassman glaring at her; she started throwing her books into her bag. She was going to need some privacy for this talk.

~~~~~

The third time was the most embarrassing. She swore she was awake, she swore it, but the caffeine had faded and her bed was comfortable and she hadn’t been sleeping well, studying and stress weighing heavy. She had just slipped into unconsciousness when the phone shook her awake, heart pounding at the loud ring. “Colt?”

“Uh….no?” The voice was unfamiliar and she had sit up to chase the daze from her mind. “This is Lou? From Domino’s? I have your pizza?”

“Yeah.” She blinked. She really needed to stop this shit. “I’ll be right down.” She dug around in her purse for some cash, shaking her head the entire way down the stairs. She didn’t even need her dad berating her this time; she could do it herself. _You should be over this by now. Please just stop, this is pathetic._

Alone in her room, with her cheese pizza and her weak, weak heart, she let the tears fall. 

~~~~~

The fourth time was regrettable. She wasn’t even asleep, headphones in as she worked on an essay, music blaring in her ears. She didn’t hear it at the third ring or the fourth ring but, right before it went to voice mail, she dove for her phone, answering before thinking. “Colt?”

“What? No, it’s Ingrid.” Her roommate sighed. “I can’t find my keys. Can you let me in?”

“Sure.” As she trudged down the stairs to the front door of her dorm, she just knew that Ingrid wouldn’t let this one go and tried to prepare herself for an interrogation. Even after five months, she didn’t think the hole in her chest had closed enough for this conversation.

She also didn’t think she could take one more time of calling his name and never getting his reply.

~~~~~

The fifth time, the last time, it was slightly embarrassing, slightly regrettable, and wholly amazing. Whereas most college students were still out at 1am on a Saturday night, she was fast asleep. She definitely attended the occasional college party but it turned out that the thrill of stale beer in a frat house had nothing over the thrill of the roar of an engine and feel of a supple leather gear shift. And tonight, three weeks before finals, she didn’t care for yet another party with yet another crowd of people where yet again she didn’t fit in. Tonight, her bed suited her just fine.

Or it did until the phone’s incessant noise dug into her consciousnesses. She didn’t even open her eyes before answering. “Colt?”

A pause on the other end. “How’d you know it was me?”

“What.” She blinked, waking up fully, sitting straight up. “Colt?”

“Yeah?”

The sob that came from her throat made her wince, the months of worry and pain physically hurt her throat as she spoke. “Oh my God, it’s you.”

“Ellie…” His voice softened. “Open your door.”

She jumped out of bed, leaping up and banging her shin on the bed post before stumbling to the door and throwing it open. And staring. The look on his face was hopeful, apologetic, almost bashful, as he ended the call and shoved the phone in his pocket. 

“How-how did you get in?” Her voice sounded rusty, hoarse.

He shrugged a shoulder. “Ingrid let me in. She said she was gonna crash with some friends?”

Ellie didn’t even know what to say. Her chest hurt; it wasn’t the sharp pain of her heart severing in half but maybe it was the ache of healing? Maybe it was like a wound being stitched up; her heart might never be the same, but maybe the healing process had begun.

“Ellie, listen, I-”

She didn’t let another word fall from his lips before she pulled him close; he folded his arms around her, careful kisses saying more than his words ever could. 

Tonight, her and her bed suited them both just fine and she thought that maybe, just maybe, her days of incorrectly answering the phone were over.


End file.
